Semiconductor devices are attractive in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-function and/or low manufacture costs. However, semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. Widths and spaces of patterns of semiconductor devices have been more and more reduced for high integration of the semiconductor devices. However, new exposure techniques and/or high cost exposure techniques may be required for fineness of the patterns so that semiconductor devices may be difficult to highly integrate. Thus, research has been conducted to develop new integrating techniques.